


Away For Too Long

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is very appreciative, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho best boyfriend, cute kisses, f in the chat for jisung you'll see why, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan gets touch starved.





	Away For Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! and welcome to Minchantonber!  
Literally no one else is doing anything for minchan month, even tho there was a whole ass event with prompts last year. So, I'm doing my own thing! AKA writing as many little oneshots as I can lol  
This first fic was something I haven't really seen written much? But like I've been touch starved before, it's not fun (LDRs can suck my aaaassss and so can fake ass friends who aren't physically affectionate ((: ) and I was like "what if Chan worked so much he didn't get enough cuddles and got touch starved?" and boom here we are!  
Hope you enjoy~

Chan was in a period of intense inspiration. He was on a roll, punching out composition after composition, at this rate there would be enough potential songs to get Stray Kids through the next three comebacks. With all the constant new ideas popping into his head, Chan was spending every free moment he could on his laptop and in the studio, producing and composing and mixing and remixing. He was even spending nights at the studio- sleeping in one of the comfy chairs- just in case he woke up with a new idea (which had actually happened a few times).

His absence at home was not unnoticed, although the others knew Chan got like this at times, and didn’t worry too much about it.

Of course, that didn’t mean that no one ever said anything about it; usually Minho gave him a reminder or two to take care of himself.

“I understand that you’re on another streak, but we all miss your face at home,” Minho said one day, during a water break in dance rehearsal, “don’t stay away for too long, okay?”

“I won’t, I’m fine! I’m almost done with the two latest songs I thought of, and then I’ll send them over to Changbin and Jisung to start adding lyrics. I’m starting to slow down, so I think the streak’s almost over,” Chan replied.

Minho gave him a supportive smile and a quick peck on the lips, then went back to chugging the rest of his water bottle.

Minho was a saint, really. Chan’s relationship with the main dancer had gone romantic a little over a year ago, and Minho likely felt needy for affection without Chan there at night, but he either hid it well so as to not make Chan feel bad, or he bothered the younger members for affection instead. The fact that they were dating didn’t change the fact that Chan was still a bit of a workaholic, and it really showed how wonderful Minho was that he never tried to change it.

After the group finished rehearsing and had gotten dinner, Chan headed back to the usual studio room to continue working. He was determined to finish those last two tracks, and then maybe if he finished before the sun rose he could actually go back to the dorm and sleep in an actual bed (maybe his, maybe he’d crawl into Minho’s).

But as Chan was working, mixing the sounds and beats, he started to feel...not good. Not ill, but more like...lonely. Very lonely. Chan was somewhat familiar with the feeling and thought back to the past couple of weeks.

When was the last time he’d had proper human contact? There were the short kisses he usually shared with Minho as a greeting or goodbye, but other than that….Chan couldn’t remember hugging or cuddling or really even touching anyone. Which was so unusual since he was such a touchy person, but his mind had been so preoccupied with all his flow of inspiration that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t being clingy like normal.

Well, shit. This wasn’t good.

He could still feel his brain working, spinning up a vision of where that one percussion sound could fit in the bridge of the song file that was currently open, so maybe Chan could just keep working, and really try to finish early so he could go home.

As Chan kept working, he slowly felt worse. Just overall...sucky. After a couple more hours it started to interfere with his progress, and at that point he knew if he kept trying to work any longer he wouldn’t be able to stay focused. Hell, he already couldn’t stay focused.

With a sigh, Chan saved his progress, closed his laptop, packed away all his stuff, and headed home to the dorm. There was one way to fix this issue, and it would be an easy fix.

When Chan walked into the dorm, setting his bag down by the door, he was met with surprised faces all around. 

“Hyung, you’re home already? It’s only...wow, only 21:12!” Seungmin noted, glancing at his watch.

Chan shrugged, “needed some affection, where’s Minho?”

“Kitchen,” Jisung answered, leaning against the wall, “he’s trying to find the leftover kimchi he made a few days ago. Which he’s not gonna find because I ate it- I mean, it went bad.”

Chan snorted, and shuffled over to the kitchen. 

Sure enough, Minho was there, bent over and digging through the fridge. Chan walked over to Minho, hugging him from behind and leaning all of his weight against the other man.

“Jisung, I know I’m your favorite hyung, but that’s not going to protect you if I find out it was you who ate my kimchi,” Minho huffed.

“Love, it’s me,” said Chan, with a chuckle.

Minho stopped what he was doing, and turned his head as far as he could to look at Chan.

“Channie? You’re home early. Did you finish already?” he asked.

Chan shook his head and pressed it against the back of Minho’s shoulders.

“No...I, uh, I got touch starved. Guess I’ve been away a little _ too _ much.”

Minho frowned, looking concerned the moment Chan had said ‘touch starved’.

“Oh Channie….come on let’s go to our room. I’ll look for my leftovers later,” he said, standing up straight and closing the refrigerator door.

With Chan still hugging Minho from behind, Minho stepped onto Chan’s feet and let Chan walk them both to the room they shared with Seungmin and Hyunjin. Chan let go for a moment to flop onto Minho's bed, and once Minho was lying down as well he latched onto his boyfriend’s body again now spooning him.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, until Minho started squirming, and turned around in Chan’s hold. Now they were facing each other, and Minho scooted even closer, tangling their legs together. They were essentially touching each other at every possible place, Chan had a feeling Minho did that on purpose, to make sure Chan was getting as much physical contact as possible. Chan was positioned higher up on the bed than Minho, so Minho’s head was tucked right under Chan’s chin.

“Feeling any better?” Minho questioned after several more minutes.

“Hm….not sure,” Chan answered, tightening his hold of Minho’s warm body, “need more snuggles before I make any determinations of recovery.”

Minho giggled, but nuzzled his face against Chan’s neck. “Think you’ll need some kisses too? For extra healing?”

“Got any kisses to spare?”

“I have more than plenty to spare.”

“Well, I certainly can’t say no tot hat, especially if it’s you who’s offering.”

Minho pulled away to give Chan a look, “I’m your boyfriend, I’m the only one allowed to offer.”

He leaned his head up and planted a big smooch on Chan’s lips, making a ‘mwah’ sound, a smile blooming on his pretty face when he pulled away.

Chan snickered, because A. it was so cute and B. it was so cheesy and lame. Rolling his eyes, he gave Minho a _ proper _ kiss, bringing a hand up to gently cradle his boyfriend’s face. That kiss turned into another kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss, and eventually a soft makeout session that lasted about a dozen minutes.

After they pulled away, Minho whispered, “I didn’t want to say anything, but I’ve kinda really missed you, missed things like this.”

“I mean, you _ could _ have said something. We’re dating, you’re allowed to ask me for affection and attention.”

“Well- yeah, I know that. But you’ve been getting so much done these past couple weeks, I didn’t want to interrupt your creative flow.”

“You’re so selfless, I love you,” Chan said softly, giving Minho another short but sweet kiss.

Minho nuzzled back against Chan’s neck, and mumbled, “this is so cozy...I could fall asleep, we should sleep.”

“What about your kimchi?”

“I’ll look for it tomorrow.”

“Well actually, don’t let Jisung know I told you, but he did eat it.”

Minho snorted, “oh, he is _ so _ dead when I wake up…”

His voice trailed off, and moments later Chan could hear soft snores; Minho was already out like a light.

Chan kissed the top of his head. “G’night baby, I love you.”

“L’ve y’too…”

Holding Minho close, Chan glanced down to admire his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Minho really, truly was a sweetheart through and through, thinking about Chan before himself, and often putting the rest of the team before himself. Clearly, Minho had been missing the romantic attention Chan usually gave him, but didn’t want to interrupt Chan’s streak of inspiration. And even though Minho had been digging through the fridge and was probably hungry, the moment Chan needed affection Minho had given his full and undivided attention.

An angel, Lee Minho was an angel. Chan was so lucky. He loved him so much.

Chan’s eyes fluttered shut, and he fell sound asleep to the slow breathing of his favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill, leave a kudos and comment because I thrive from the validation and attention!  
Follow me on twitter: @goldenjung9497
> 
> and...I hope you're ready for the Leg Day sequel, to be posted on the 22nd of the month ;)


End file.
